


The Lost souls

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Children, F/M, Forgiveness, Guilt, Love, Marriage, Pain, Revenge, Torture, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader and husband Dean  of 5 years has an arrangement when one was on a hunt the other stayed home with the kids, and then the next one would go on the case. Hunting together was not a easy thing for the two of you, and this way the kids weren't tossed here or there the way Dean and Sam were.But when a call comes in on your time off, you drop the kids off at your dads and head out to help a friend. Will Dean understand or will all hell turn loose. Little do you know your son seems to be following in his uncle Sam's foot steps, and you find yourself in two places as once.Will Dean figure out who's who? or are you doomed to be tortured for the rest of your life.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do one where all those ( or at least some) don't die, or disapear. This is what would have happened if Jo and Ellen had lived. Bobby and Ellen are hitched, Sam and Jo are hitched with 3 kids, reader and Dean are hitched ( with two kids) Even Garth and Becky hooked up. ( they would be cute together) And even John is still here and alive. If there is someone else you would like to turn up. leave me a comment. And besure to let me know if you like it or not.  
> Also Y/o/s = your oldest son, y/y/s= your youngest son and y/d=your daughter.

The phone rings and you step past the city of Lego's as ( y/o/s)'s master piece. His 4 yr old eyes stared up at you. 

"Careful mommy, you almost took out the fire department," he said. 

"Sorry y/o/s-" you say as you reach the phone. 

"Hello?" you answered. Just then your two year 1/2 old ,made his way to you and tugged on your pant leg. 

"Y/n.. It's charlie." the familiar voice said. 

"Hey Charlie." y/y/s pulled on your leg again. You looked down at him.

"It's not daddy." you tell him. He clearly didnt' believe you. 

"Talk..."he says. 

"What's up Charlie?" you ask ignoring your son. 

"I was wondering if you or Dean could give me a hand out here in Utah." She said. y/y/s continued to pull on your pant leg. 

"Daddy." he said. 

"It's not daddy." you whisper. 

"What?" Charlie asked

"A nothing, kids. Um Dean and Sam are in Vermont, What are you dealing with?" you ask

"A salt and burn. The problem is these kids were messing with a Ouji board and I have like 8 salt and burns. It's taking me forever to figure out who's who." Charlie says with a sigh

"Did you try burning the board?" you ask

"Yep, if anything it pissed them off." she said. 

"Hold on. y/o/s- can you come get your brother please?" you call out. your oldest son made his way to you and you smiled at how much the two boys looked like their dad. 

"Come on y/y/s, you can help me build my city." he said pulling his brother away. 

'Dean won't be back for a couple of days. Let me see if I can get dad and Ellen to watch the kids and then I'll head out to help you. " you tell her. 

"That be great thanks, " she said. 

"Hey give Garth a call too, I think he's in Arizona... If he can make it the more the better." you sugest. 

"Ok I will." she says. 

"Ok I'll see you in a day or too." you tell her. 

"Ok Bye, and thanks." She hung up and you watched the boys. You knew Dean would hate this , the two of you had an agreement that someone would always be home with the kids. But you knew that him and sam would be home soon, and a salt and burn is just childs play. 

"Hey how would you guys like to go visit Grandma and Grand pa?" you ask smiling. 

The boys smiled up at you. 

"Will Grandpa John be there?" y/o/s asked. 

"Um, i'm not sure. But I bet Grandpa Bobby will let you call him." you say. The boys nodded their heads. 

"Ok so here's what I need you to do, y/o/s I need you to pack you and y/y/s over night bag, at least 3 t-shirts and two pair of pants each, along with extra socks, underwear, all that stuff." 

"Can we take toys?" he asks standing up. 

"Sure, but don't over stuff your bag with toys. " you say. 

"Come on y/s/n,/" he said racing up the stairs. 

"And don't forget pajama's and your tooth brush." you hollard after them, You quietly made you into y/d room, she was sitting up with a smile as big as the sun. She was your mini me, and that made your proud. 

"Well look who's awake?" you say. She smiled your 9 month old grin and you could see her first tooth coming out. You quickly changed her and started packing her stuff. 

" Were done mom." y/o/s said. You smiled at him, he was so much older than his age. 

"Thank you, Can you watch y/d for a moment?" you ask he gives a nod and makes his way to the crib. 

"hey sis, hows it going?" he asked peering through the crib bars. 

You laugh and head out across the hall to yours and Deans room. You grab the phone as you start to pack. 

"Hey pops." you say when bobby answers. 

"Hey girl, hows tricks?" 

"Good, Listen I was wondering if you could watch the kids for a few days. Dean and Sam are still out on that case in Vermont, and I got a call from Chalie, she needs a little help in Utah." you say stuff things in a bag,

"Sure bring um on over." he said. 

"Are you sure, If it's not a good time I can call John." you offer. 

"Don't you dare, you bring those kiddos here. We got room." he says. 

"Ok Then see you in a couple of hours." you say

"How'd Dean take it?" he asks before you could hang up. 

"Um I actually haven't told him yet." you admit. 

"Oh, So your just gonna go and not tell him?" Bobby said in that warning tone. 

"I'm gonna tell him, geese dad, I figured I leave him a note." you say

"A Note y/n y/m/n Singer, he will flip out he comes home to a note." Your dad tells you. 

"Ok fine I'll call him. We'll see you soon." you say. 

You hang up take a deep breath and call Dean. 

"Hey babe." he's voice flowed up at you and you couldn't stop the smile from spreading across your face. 

"Hey hone. I wanted to let you know that the boys and I are heading over to see dad and Ellen for a few days." you tell him. 

"Cool, every thing ok?" he asks

"Yep just fine." you say.

"Well, Sam and I are gonna be an extra day, then we'll just meet you at Bobby's." Dean says. 

"Doesn't Sam want to get home to Jo and the girls?" you say confused. 

"Actually they'll be at bobby's too, Plumbing problems so till it's fixed The Samuel clan will be camping there." he says. 

"Oh Dad didn't mention that." you say. 

"Hey, it's ok, go, you know he has plenty of room." Dean said. 

"So you want me to go?" you ask

:If you want to sure." Dean says. 

"Ok sounds good. i love you, be careful." you say. 

"I love you to sweet heart. See you soon. And kiss the kids for me." He says before hanging up. You smile, as you grab your bag and go to hustle the kids into the (car)


	2. The Grand Parents

two hours and two bath room stops later you pulled into Savage junk yard. The car had barly stopped when y/o/s hopped out and headed for the door. 

"y/o/s, Do you think you could please carry something? And let your brother out of his car seat." you called out. Reluctantly he stopped and headed back to the car to do as you asked. You pulled y/d from her car seat and lifted her over stuffed bag from the floor board. The four of you made your way to the door and it opened before you could knock. 

"Hey." Jo's smiling face said as the boys rushed past her. 

"Hey Jo." you said giving a half hug. She took the bag from you and you stepped into the house, which was always like stepping into a time capsule. 

"Are the girls here?" Y/o/s asked. 

'Yes Mary and Jessica are out back playing." Jo told them. 

"Can I go?" he asked you you smiled and nodded. y/y/s tried to follow but was swept up by your dads arms. 

"Hold on there little fella, I don't think your quite ready for nascar." he teased the boy. 

"Hey pops." you say. H

"Hey your self." He said Ellen stepped around from the kitchen. 

"Y/n. How are you?" she asked taking the baby from you. You laughed you always felt they were more interested in the kids then you when you came. 

"I'm good thanks." Bobby stepped over and hugged you. 

'It's good to see you, you need to come by more." He says. 

"Yeah I know sorry. Are you sure this is gonna be ok? You have a house full." you say. 

"Are you kidding it's a Grandparents dream to have all the babies here at one time." Ellen says. 

"Well I could call John see if he'd want them." you say. 

'John would be more than happy to take them if he wasn't on his way to a hunt." Johns voice rang out. 

"Pa Pa." y/ys exclaimed he wiggled and your dad set him down. The two almost three yr old ran to John who scooped him up in a hug.

"John, didn't know you were here. The boys were just asking about you." you say

"They have now, have they." he said tickling his grand son who gigged with joy. 

"John came by to steal my stiff." your dad growled. 

'Borrow , Bobby, Borrow. I'm gonna return them. "John insisted. 

"Come on y/ys, let's get some ice cream." Ellen said handing you back y/d and taking y/ys into the kitchen.

The room became awkward. 

"You gonna stay to eat?" Bobby asks. 

"I wasn't planning on it," you say. 

"Why don't I take these bags and get the boys settled." Jo said picking up y/o/s bag.

"wholly crap what is in here?" she asked. 

"With y/o/s who knows, i'd open it carefully." you warn. She looks at you wide eyed and turns to leave. 

'May I?" John asks and you hand him over your daughter,

"I'm surprised Dean was ok with this. Thought you two had an agreement." Bobby asked watching you closely.

"Dad I called him, He said if I wanted to go then go. Besides it's a simple salt and burn." you say changing the subject. 

"Charlie can't do a salt and burn?" he asked

"Well actually. it's 8 salt and burns, some kids were messing with a Ouija board and brought up a whole mess of unwanted. So I'm gonna go help. Told her to give Garth a call as well." you say. 

"Where you off to John?" you ask as you watch him play with his grand daughter. 

"Mississippi. Possible wolf up that way. thought I'd check it out." he says. 

"I'll go get you those supplies." Bobby said turning to leave. 

"So you loop holed my son." John said not taking his eyes off y/d

"What?" you ask

"Dean, you loop holed him." John said looking at you. 

"That's not even a word john." you mutter. 

"Look, I know Dean, and there would be no way he would agree to you just taking off and dumping the kids to go on a hunt. He swore he wouldn't be like me." John said with a twang of guilt in his voice. 

'First off you did a great job with the boys, with what you had. And second. I called Dean and he said if I wanted to go to go." you insisted. 

'Y/n?" John said not buying it. 

"He actually did I swear." you say. he looked at you with his brown eyes. 

"So you told him you were going hunting." John said. You got quiet, you never could lie to your father in law, and that kind of pissed you off. 

"I knew it. What did you tell him?" John asked

"I didn't lie, I told him the kids and I were coming here, and he said go. " you say shifting slightly. John chuckled. 

"I like you y/n, I am so glad you married my son. You know when Dean told me you and him were getting hitched, I thought hot dog, some one who will give dean a run for his money." John said he turned to your daughter. 

"Your mama is a sneaky one princess, yes she is." he said laughing 

y/o/s came running in. "Grand pa John!" he said John handed you y/d and the swooped him up. 

"Come play nasscar with us," he begged. 

"I'd like to champ, but I have something I need to do." he says. y/o/s looked so disapointed. 

'I tell you what, one time around the track. ok?" John says. he sets him down. 

"You coming mom?" he asks you. 

"I can't. I have to go help a friend." you tell your son, he looks at you strangly. 

"Wait your not staying with us?" he asked. y/ys came around the corner. "Mama?"

No I can't stay, But I'll be home soon, and Daddy will be home even sooner. So you just have fun with your cousins ok." You say. Tears started to fill up in his eyes. 

No mama don't go." he said hugging your leg. suddenly your youngest son started sobbing right where he was. You looked up at John for help. 

His eyes softened he knew how you felt having gone through this himself many times. he took y/d as Bobby walked around the corner.

"Don't go mommy." y/o/s said crying. 

"Ellen took y/d from John while He helped you pry the boy off your leg. Bobby took y/ys hand.

"You go on they'll be fine, they're just not use to either you or Dean not being around." Bobby says. John held onto y/o/s

'"By guys, mama loves you, I'll see you soon." you say as you hurry out of the house and into your (car). Holding back tears you pulled out and headed for utah,


	3. Dean

I'm telling you Sam we got them all." Dean said to his brother. 

"what if we didn't what if there's still one more out there? Tommy Mac swore the one he saw had a scar down his right arm, The one we killed didn't." Sam said. 

"Tommy Mac, was drunk as hell when he saw the damn thing attack his neighbor, I'm surprised he didn't see pink elephants." Dean said biting into his burger. 

"I'm just saying one more day Dean, if nothing happens then we call it case closed. ok?" Sam said. 

"Fine with me. You're just hoping that plumber will get the house done before you get back." Dean says

"No, well yeah, but. Jeeze Jo and I get no alone time with Ellen around, I'm surprised she doesn't climb into bed with us." He says. Dean laughed as his phone rang.

"It's y/n" he told sam. 

"Hey babe." 

"Hey, I was just letting you know that the kids and I were gonna go to dad's for a while." she said. 

"Sounds good, were actually going to be staying one extra night, then we'll swing by and meet up with you." I tell her. 

I explained Sam's situation and that the would be there to, knowing that her and jo still had a bit of a, stay out of my way i'll stay out of yours relationship. When she tried to get out of it I told her to go, and that I'd see her soon and loved them. 

"Their going to Bobby's?" Sam asked surprised. 

"Yeah, even after I told her Jo was there, I wish those two could make up, I mean it's been years since that hunt." Dean said finnishing his sandwich. 

"Yeah well, Jo took it pretty personal When y/n showed up and took over." Sam says. 

"Hey she didn't take over, she was helping out. Plus Ellen asked her too. " Dean insisted.

"I know,, this whole I'm better than you thing they have going is annoying. " Sam agreed. 

"So where to first?" Dean asked as he paid the check. 

It turned out to be hours of dead end nothing and Dean was more than sure they had gotten the only Wendingo. He was laying on the bed tossing a hacky sack into the air and catching it while Sam talked to Jo on the phone. When he was done he looked at Dean as if he had something to say but didn't want to say it. 

"What?" Dean asked sitting up. 

'Um it's y/n and the kids." he said unsure. fear rose through Dean and hs stood up

"Are they ok? what happened.?" Dean asked afraid of the answer. No the kids are fine, Bobby and Ellen have them." Sam says. 

"You said the kids." Dean said feeling his heart stop. 

"Dean, y/n dropped the kids of to go on a hunt with Charlie." Sam said taking a step back. Dean was silent for a moment as both andger and relief swept through, 

"At least she's ok, because now I can kill her." Dean hissed finally. He grabbed his phone and called Bobby. 

"Singer house." Mary's voice rang out. 

"Hey Mary it's uncle Dean let me talk to grand pa." Dean said calmly. 

"Grandpa is out back, and Grand ma is with y/d can I talk to Daddy? The 6 yr old said. 

"Yes, but first I need to talk to Grand pa." Dean insisted.

"I want to talk to daddy I have soemthing impotant to tell him." she said. Dean sighed and handed Sam the phone. 

"Hello?" He said. 

"Daddy it's mary." 

"Hi honey, Uncle Dean needs to talk to grandpa." Sam said

"Daddy guess what." she said ignoring him

"What?" 

"Jessica tore her white dress, and then Said I did it. But I didn't do it daddy I promise. See I crossed my heart." she said. 

"Honey I'm sure it was an accident. Can you please go get your grand father." Sam said again. 

"But daddy...I really didn't." 

"Mary Ellen Winchester, Go get your grandfather now." he said sternly. 

"ok " she said, He handed the phone to Dean. 

"Hello?" A gruff voice said 

"Bobby it's Dean, what the hell is going on." Dean asked. Bobby sighed. 

"Didn't think she told you the full truth, she dropped the kids off about 5 hrs ago, said she had to go help Charlie. " Bobby said. 

"Son of a bitch she promised." Dean hissed. 

"Look, She told me you knew, she said you told her to go." Bobby says. 

"Shit. She said she was going to your place, and I said go." Dean said. 

"Well she didn't lie,exactly, she did come here." Bobby said. 

"Look I'm leaving now, we should be there tomorrow night sometime. If you tell her to call me." Dean said. 

"Dean the kids are fine, really." Bobby insisted "I mean y/sn is a little mopy right now, he kind of lashed out when y/n left, and then when john took off welll now he does is sit in the fall out shelter listening to that music of his. " Bobby says. 

"My dad was there?" Dean asked

"Yeah, stopped by for suplies then had to go." Bobby said. 

'And he couldn't stay and hang out with his grand kids." Dean growled. 

"Well what the hell are Ellen and myslef, chopped liver?" Bobby growled. 

"No your the best Bobby we'll be there tomorrow night." Dean says and hangs up. 

Dean dialed his wifes number, but it went to voice mail. 

'Y/n honey call me please." he said almost to calm. You starred down at the phone in your hand, you knew he knew by now and you really didn't want to hear about it. 

"Aren't you gonna take that?" Charlie asked. 

"Nope, he'll leave a message." you say. 

"I don't get it, you two have a fight or something?" Garth asked

"No, what I don't get is you and becky, really?" you say changing the subject. 

"Yeah I know, but she's really sweet." Garth says. 

"Well i'm happy for you. so let's see what do you have so far guys?" you ask. even though your mind was clearly on your husband. 

You were outside the school when your phone rang again, with a sigh you picked it up. 

'Hey." you said. 

"Where the hell are you? are you ok?" Dean growled. 

"Yes Dean I'm fine, I'm helping Charlie with a salt and burn, these kids had a ouiji board and like 8 spirits came through. " you say. 

"We mad a deal y/n we wouldn't drop our kids off just to go on a hunt." Dean said angry "Plus you lied to me,"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the hole truth, I loop holed you." you say. 

"Great you've been talking to my dad, Sam and I are on our way back to get the kids." He tells you. 

"Ok, well tell them i love them." you say. 

'That's all you have to say?" Dean hissed. 

"Look dean I'm helping out a friend, you would too and you know it, not like you weren't on your way home anyway. Look Dean I can't talk now ok, I love you, and I know you're pissed. But everythings gonna be ok. I have to go." you said. and hung up. 

"Shit!" Dean hissed as Sam watched him from the passengers side. 

"Look Dean it's not the sam as when Dad would drop us off, She knew you'd be there in a day or two, and if it's a salt and burn she'll probably be right behind us." Sam says. 

"She's never lied to me before." Dean said. 

'You'll talk about it when she gets back. right now you just have to be ok for the kids. " Sam said. Dean gave a nod

 

You picked the lock to the old school that now was a museum. and let yourself in. You made your way to the 1800 dispaly and your eyes landed on a statue of a grumpy looking Miss Milly Wagner. You found out the museum had come in contact with the actual shawl that she had worn and while you and Becky searched for the articles the spirits may be attatched to Garth and Charlie head to the cemetary. 

"It sure is spooky in here." Becky said. 

'Yeah." you agreed as you broke the lock to the case, you climbed inside and carefully removed the shawl

'She looks mean." Becky said. 

'Yeah she was. hand me that bucket. She handed it to you and you dropped the shawl into the can, Becky salted it and poured lighted fluid on it , but before you could get the lighter out of your pocket, a chair came flying out of no where.  
"Becky!" you yelled she ducked just in time but it hit the glass sending it every where, knocking the lighter out of your hand. 

"Shit." you said as you scrambled for it. 

Dean arrived to a quiet house, Ellen and Bobby were waiting up and had coffee going. 

"Hey you made good time." Ellen said as they hugged her. 

"How are the kids?" Dean asked. 

"They're good."

"Jo upstairs? Sam asked. 

"Yeah." Ellen said

"I think I'll turn in." Sam said and left. 

"I'm sorry she just dropped them on you Bobby, I swear sometimes she's like my dad." Dean said with a sigh

"ain't noting like when your dad would drop your off, first off them my grand babies, their welcome anytime, second she knew you'd be rolling in soon. You talk to her?" Bobby said. 

"Just for a second she hung up on me." Dean said

"Maybe she was busy, Look Dean, we'll call her in the morning , she' fine you'll see. And you two will work this out," Ellen said

"Yeah, I'm gonna check on the kids." 

"Y/d is in our room, the boys have the second room on the right." Ellen said. 

"Good night son." bobby said. 

"Night bobby and thanks. " Dean made his way up stairs and peeked in on his daughter, she looked so peacful laying there the spitting image of her mother. she stepped back wards into the hall, as he did he heard. Y/os Screamin, he darted into the room to find y/ys hiding in a corner while y/os sat there screaming. 

"Hey, y/os it's ok Dad's here. Just a bad dream." Sam Jo Ellen and Bobby all stood in the door way. y/ys was crying now holding his ears, Sam went to his nephew and knelt before him. 

"It's ok budy, your brother just had a night mare." Sam assured him hugging him tight. 

"Y/o/n ... It's daddy, you were just dreaming." Dean said again. 

"There was blood every where, And I couldn't tell who it belonged too." The boy cried ans he hugged his father. 

"You were just dreaming son" he said. 

"No, it was real daddy, Mommy's gonna die." He cried. Dean looked into his son's eyes. 

"Your mothers fine its just a dream." 

"No dad, they were all dead, Mommy, Grandnpa John Aunt Jo, they were all dead and it was coming for me and y/ys and y/d, and you were trying to save us, but you couldn't daddy, you couldn't." he squeezed Dean's neck Dean picked the boy up he then crossed over and took y/sn by the hand and walked out of the room. 

"Dean what if?" Sam said putting a protective arm around Jo, while remembering the time he himself had visions. Dean didn't say anything, he set the boys in his bed then went and got, y/d and took her in to his room as well. 

"Dean." Sam said again. 

It was just a dream. I'll call y/n in the morning." He assured them before shutting his door locking his kids safely inside with him.


	4. Bait and Switch

You sat around the table in the small bar and sipped your beer. 

"That had to have been the worst Salt and burn in the history of hunting." Garth said. 

"I'll drink to that." you say. 

"I wish they'd just out law Ouija boards." Becky said with a shiver. 

"Yeah, as long as kids keep buying them that's not gonna happen." Charlie says. Your phone rings and you notice your dad's number. 

"Hey pops kinda late isn't it, everyone ok?" you ask 

"Yeah, so far." he replied. 

"What do you mean so far?" you ask eyeing the others. 

"Y/o/s, he had a really bad dream. " Bobby said. 

"Is he ok?" you ask concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah Dean was here." 

"Oh he made it, how's he.... is he?" you couldn't find the words. 

"Angry yes, but this dream it really freaked everyone out." Bobby tells you

"Why kids have bad dreams all the time." you say even though you know it could always be worse than a dream. 

"Y/n, you need to come home, he dreamed you died, and john , and jo, and well a few other things. Has every one on edge.even Dean." Bobby says. 

"Um, ah, ok yeah sure, were done here, I'll head out at first light ok?" you say. 

"Yeah, ok, and honey be careful." he says. 

"Sure dad, see you soon." you hung up and everyone looked at you. 

"Everything ok?" Becky asked. 

"Yeah, y/o/s just had a bad dream, id told them i'd head back tomorrow." 

"You're a good mom," Garth slurred. Clumsly he pulled you to him into a hug. 

"I knew he shouldn't of had that beer." Becky said. "Come on Garthy." 

"Thanks for the help." Charlie said. 

"No problem" she replied. You watch them leave then got up yourself. 

"I should probably go too." you say. "You coming?" 

"No i'm gonna stick around, got my eye on that cute bartender." Charlie says. You follow her stare to a tall busty blonde behind the bar, and laugh. 

"Well behave yourself." you say. 

"Same. And thanks y/n. hope Dean doesn't get to bent out of shape." she says. 

"He'll get over it. See ya around Charlie." you say as you hug and part ways. Once at your motel you were about to let yourself in when you heard a noise. Turning you followed it between the buildings and found a dead body next to a glob of oh no that's not? You think, but you know with out a doubt a shape shifter just shed it's skin. You stood and turned but the next thing you knew you something his you in the back of the head and you were out cold.


	5. Mommy Dearest.

Dean woke that morning to both his son's curled up next to him like he was the only life boat on the titanic. It took him a moment to realize his daughter wasn't in her bed. He figured Jo or Ellen must have came in and gotten her while he slept. He looked at the phone, 7 am. Slowly he manuvered away from his son's doing his best not to desturb them, Then stretching he made his way down the stairs. He paused when he heard her voice. Anger and relief over came him all at once. Taking a deep breath he walked into the kitchen. 

"You made it home." he said calmly. She held y/d on her lap and bounced her gently. 

"Of course I did. Daddy worries to much." she said to the child. 

"Of course I worry, but that's not the point. We had a deal y/n, one of us would always be with the kids." Dean said trying to remain calm. 

"I know, it's just charlie needed help." She said standing up and walking toward him. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, it was a soft gentle kiss. The baby cooed and they parted. 

"I agree, get a room." Jo said coming into the kitchen. 

"You're one to talk. Where is Sammy boy?" y/n asked. 

Everyone looked at her as if she grew a third head. 

"Sam, is on his way down. And I thought you hated when people called him Sammy." Jo replied. 

"Do I?" she asked looking at the baby. 

"Well Were just glad your home safe and sound, that's the main thing." Ellen said as Jo poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"How are the boys?" you ask Dean. 

"Slept ok, once I got y/o/s quieted down. Had a hell of a dream last night." he tells her. 

"Yeah, well maybe mommy will go up and make sure he's ok. You stay here with Daddy?" she said handing him the child then headed up the stairs. 

"Hey Sam." y/n said meeting her brother in law on the stairs. He wore tight Jeans and bare chested, His hair looked as if he just woke up. 

"Hey y/n. Glad you made it back." He said 

"Me too." she said there was something in her voice that clearly said she liked what she saw. Sam shifted slightly. 

"Well I'm gonna go grab a bite." he said. 

"Save some for me." she said stepping past. Sam Smiled a confused smile. 

You step into the boys room and watch them sleeping, Yes this was the perfect life, no need to move on quite so soon. You tell yourself. 

"Mommy!" The oldest boy said jumping up when he saw you and pouncing into your arms. 

"Hey miss me?" you ask

"Yes. I dreamt you were dead." the boy said. you smiled. 

Well Obviously I'm not dead, it was just a dream......kiddo. What say the three of us go get some breakfast." You say taking the boys down stairs with you. 

 

Y/n woke to the sound of a soft beeping her head was spinning and she felt hung over. The room was white and she could tell she was in some kind of a hospital. but when she went to get up she soon found she was cuffed to the bed. 

"What the hell?" Hey! Somebody get me out of here!" you screamed. a cop and Dr instantly came through the door. 

"Well look who's awake?" The cop said. 

"What am I doing here?" you ask

"We have some questions for you. Like your name, and how exactly you know one Erica sargent." The cop says. 

"What? I don't know an Erica Sargent." you stammer. 

"So you just killed a random person?" The cop asked. 

"What are you talking about," You asked. 

"You were found laying next to one deceased Erica Sargent, 22 of Knoxville Utah. Ring any bells?" he asks

"No, I was on my way home, when someone hit me.. I don't know anything about a dead body." you insist. 

"Really well what about this, you know anything regarding this... What ever it is we found next to Erica's body?" He asked He showed you the picture and your heart sank. There was a shifter some where, You layed your head back on the pillow. 

'What's your name?" The Dr asks

"My name is y/n Winchester. And if you don't let me the hell out of here, all hell is going to break lose." you say with a sigh. 

"Is that a threat?" The cop growled. 

"No, listen to me, that is the remains of a shape shifter, " You say looking at the Dr

"A what?" the cop asks. 

"Look a shape shifter, sheds it's skin like a snake when it takes a new form. This thing it could be anywhere, and look like anyone. You have to trust me." you tell the cop. 

"And why would I do that?" he asked, 

"Because I know what I'm talking about, I hunt these damn things for a living." you tell him.


	6. Changes

Dean Winchesters phone rang, and you picked it up on the first ring. 

"Hello?" you say unsure. 

"Yes, this is St Mercy hospital, we are trying to reach a MR Dean Winchester." The woman on the other line said. 

"This is his wife, can I take a message?" There was a long pause. 

"Did you say his wife?" the woman asked. 

"Yes. This is y/n Winchester, Why?" you asked suspiciously 

"We have a woman here, no id on her but she claims she is y/n Winchester and Dean Winchester is her husband. She's very determined about it." The woman says. Now it was your turn to pause. You heart began to race. 

"Look I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I am the only y/n Winchester here. Perhaps your patient is delusional." you say, before hanging up. Dean walked into the room. 

"Who was that?" he asked 

"Wrong number." you say quickly

"Really?" He asked picking up his phone. A nervousness ran through you. 

"Hey Dean, um have you seen Jo?" you ask. He looks up at you. 

"I think she was down in the basement,Why?" He asked. 

"Well don't the twins have a birthday coming up, thought maybe we should see what they want." you say sweetly. 

"I guess, have you seen the boys?" Dean asks. 

"Out back I think." you tell him. He smiles and gives you a peck on the cheek. Your heart is beating a hundred miles a minute. Quickly you turn and head down stairs. 

Jo was going over some of Bobby's books when you walked in. 

"Hey what ya doing?" you ask stepping up to her

"John called needed some infornation.." She says not looking up. Slowly you walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and for a second your eyes reflected against the mirror. She jumped up knife in hand.

"Come on Jo can't we do this the easy way?" you ask 

"Go to hell." she hissed. She came at you and you tossed her against the wall, She hollard out as you heard her bones crack from the force. 

"It's nothing personal, Just survival. You say before you plunge the knife into her. She clawed out at you with her last breath 

 

Jo walked into the kitchen. 

"Did y/n find you?" Dean asked as he and Sam looked up at you. 

"Yep." you say. 

"Hey I have to make a run." she said smiling at Sam. 

"Want me to come with?" he asked. 

"No that's ok, but maybe y/osn would like to take a little ride with aunt jo, Kind of get away from the others for awhile?" Jo suggested when she saw him sitting there with his dad. 

"Can I dad?" he asked

"Sure. be good." Dean said. 

"Cool, let's roll." He said. Jo smiled and took his hand. 

"Love you dad." he said before they left. 

"Love you too," Dean called back. 

 

Jo was barely out of the door when there was screaming coming from the basement. Sam Dean and Bobby jumped up and headed down the stairs as if their feet were on fire. The kids started to follow bit Sam turned. 

"Stay HERE!" he ordered. The sound of his voice put fear in each child who froze. 

Bobby was the first down stairs, he saw Ellen kneeling holding a body and Deans heart stopped. God not y/n. please. " He begged. Bobby reached his wife as Dean Froze afraid of what he would see. Sam took the stairs two at a time and stopped next to his brother. 

"My God" Bobby said. 

"No, No, Not my baby." Ellen was saying. Bobby looked at the two Winchesters. 

"IT's jo." He forced him self to say. 

Slowly Sam forced himself to walk to them. 

"But she just left with y/o/s. That can't be," Dean whispered. Sam fell next to his wife's lifeless body and wept into her neck. 

"What the hell?" Dean's head was swirlling. Bobby looked at the goo on the floor and then Dean. 

"No.... Bobby she has my son." He said turning and taking the stairs two at a time.


	7. It's a shocker

The last thing you remembered was a long needle being inserted into your neck. 

"Shit! No no, call my husband Dean Winchester. 555-2534... Please!" you said as you did your best to move away from them. The drugs were starting to work and a haze seemed to fall over you. 

"We did, the funny thing is. Mrs Winchester answered the phone. Care to explain that?" The cop asked. 

"The shifter, it must of taken my form... It has all my memories. I have to warn them." you mumble as you start to drift off. 

"Doc these test, they gonna prove if she's crazy or just faking it?" The cop asked. 

Trust me, If she's faking she'll fess up soon enough. And if she's not, well we can take care of that too." The Dr said. 

Dean was out the door and to the Impala in seconds. He slid across babies hood and opened the driver side door. Suddenly the Passenger door opened and Sam got in. 

"Sam you need to stay here." he said.

"Would you if that waws y/n down there?" was all sam said looking straight ahead. The look on Sam's face was that of anger, an anger Dean new all to well. It was pure revenge. He started the car up and sped after the mini van. 

"Aunt Jo, where we going?" y/os asked. 

"You'll see. somewhere magical." She told him. She glanced up at him and he saw the flash in her eyes. He had no idea what it was but he knew it wasn't his aunt Jo

"I want to go back to Grandpa's" he said sternly 

"Why? Were going on an adventure. Don't worry Aunt Jo will take care of you." she said. 

"I wanna go back Now!" he exclaimed. 

"Sorry kid, can't do that. I need you." she said. 

You 

You woke strapped to a metal table with leather belts, even your head was fixed in a way that you could only see the large light above you. A nurse stood over top of you and smiled, 

"She's awake." she said. The Dr showed up and placed to round metal clamps to the bolts hanging onto each of the straps. 

"Let me go, If you don't let me go, your gonna be so sorry." you say. 

"Now let me see. you claim there are monsters out there and they are killing people?" The dr asks. 

"Yes, all kinds of them, from vampires to, were wolfs, the one that your looking for is a shape shifter. and it could be anyone please let me go. I have to find it.: you beg. 

"Why do you have to find it?" he asks. 

"Because it's my job, it's what I do find and hunt monsters." you insist. 

"Monsters aren't real, and I'm going to help you come to terms with that," The dr said. 

What?" you said. you watched as he turned a small nob, the machine buzzed to life. 

"Clear." the Dr said and everyone stepped away. 

"No!" you yelled seconds before an electrical current went through your hole body causing you to arch your back in pain. 

 

Dean managed to catch sight of the mini van as it spun onto a dirt road. He took a quick turn right behind it. 

"My parents are coming for me." y/o/n Said trying to keep the tears from falling. 

"y/o/n you know why I picked you instead of one of the others? Cause your special aren't you... You can see things, Like your aunt Jo's death, you saw that didn't you?" she said. 

"I want to go home." he insisted. 

"We are our new home. I'm your mama now, your mama is locked away in some nut ward hospital, where no one will find her. They won't even look for her, they'll just assume she's dead like all the others." Jo said. 

Suddenly Dean was on them and he slammed baby into the back of the Van causing it to swerve a little. 

Jo cussed and pulled the van back onto the road. Dean pulled the Impala up along the side of her and rammed into it. Sammy could see y/o/sn in the back looking scared and crying. 

Dean gave the van another good shove and it went off the road and head on into a tree. Sam was out of the car knife in hand before the Impala had time to come to a complete. stop. Dean reached the van in time to see Sam fighting with what appeared to be his wife. Quicly he opened the back door and pulled out his son. 

"Go to the car, lock your self in and don't open it for anyone you understand?" He told his son. The boy nodded and ran up the hill. Sam had the shifter down and was slamming his fist into it's face. Dean rushed to his brothers aide. 

"Sam!" he said. Sam rolled and Dean plunged the knife into the shifters heart. 

"You ok?" Dean asked his brother

Sam looked at his dead wife again, he couldn't talk, all he could do was get up and walk toward the car. Dean went back to the car and pulled out the gas can, he kicked the body one more time before pouring it onto her. 

"This is for Jo and my wife, you piece of shit." Dean said dropping a match and watching it ignight. he then headed back to the car where he found his brother and son embraced.

"That wasn't aunt jo was it?" Y/o/s asked Sam

"No it wasn't. You aunt jo, she'd never hurt you." Sam was saying

"I'm sorry uncle Sam." he said. 

We need to get back." Dean said. He had his son climb between him and Sam in the front seat as they drove back to bobby's.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked finally. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. 

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Is she coming back?" he asked his father. 

"I don't know y/o/s... i don't know." he said his voice cracking, The tthree Winchesters road back to the house in silence.


	8. Never Give up hope

You woke in a strange bed, the room was all white and there was a dim light coming from the bared window. Your head felt as if you had been drinking for a week straight and When you tried to climb out of the bed it was as if your legs were gone, and you fell straight to the floor. The White door opened and a tall man walked in. He was wearing a white lab coat, and he looked at you surprised. 

"Well now, what happened here?" he asked walking over to you and pulling you up so that you could sit on the edge of the bed. 

"I can't feel my legs." you managed to say with a dry mouth. 

"Yeah, that would be the tranquilizer they gave you. And I have some other meds for you as well. Not quite as strong, but they will help you sleep." He says. You watch as he steps to the small sink off to the side and filled a glass. 

"Where the fuck am I?" you ask. 

"St Luke's mental hospital." He tells you

"I have to call my husband please." you beg. 

"I wouldn't say that to loud if I was you. Here, take you pills." he says handing you a small dixi cup. You look at the pink and blue pills inside.

"I'm not taking these." you say. 

"You can take them on your own, or I can shove them down your throat. Which ever you liked." he says angrily. 

"I need to use the bath room first." you say. You can tell the feeling incoming back in your legs and this may be the only chance you have to make a run for it. 

The man looks at you for a moment,

"Fine, but make it quick." he says. Slowly you get off the bed and head toward the bath room. You notice the glass pitcher and snatch it up, slamming it against the mans head. He stumbled down out cold. You grab the set of keys off of his pocket and hurry out the door. Stopping for a second to lock him in. You fumbled nervously to find the correct key, then darted down the hall. Foot steps came toward you and you quickly ducked int a stair way. You had no idea where you were going, but you knew there had to be a phone somewhere. You managed a peek only to see the Dr who had brought you there, that's when everything came back to you. The electric shocks, and the shifter. When you were sure they were gone you snuck out of the stair well and down the hall. There was an offce at the end of the hall, the door open and you hurried inside. and shut the door behind you. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the room "Thank you god." you said when you saw the phone sitting on it

Dean paced the floor of his home, He had finally somehow managed to get his children to sleep, and Sam was sleeping on his couch with the help of Jim Beam. Poor Sam, he couldn't go to his and Jo's house, but there was also no way he was going to stay at Bobbies. Dean and Bobby convinced him to leave the girls with Ellen for the night, and Dean invited his brother to come to his home. A 5th later Sam slept. 

The phone rang and Dean hurried to answer. 

"Hellp?" he said, 

"Dean? Dean help me." your voice caught him off guard, they hadn't heard from you in almost two weeks and here you were talking to him. 

"Y/n. My God where are you? Are you ok?" he aksed. 

"Look I don't have alot of time, so listen. I am at St Luke's hospital for the mentally insane." 

"What? How in the hell?" He snapped.

There was a comotion on her end and the sound of men's voices rang out,

"y/n, you need to come with us." The Dr said as he and two men stepped toward you.

"No, No My husband he's on the phone!" you say. 

"Put the phone down." the man said. 

"Get away from me." y/n's panicked voice said. 

"Hey, Hey.. Y/n?!" Dean yelled into the phone. 

"I see that were going to have to have another treatment aren't we?" the Dr said. 

"No, No, I'm sorry." She cried. 

"I'm sure you are." The Dr says. 

"Hey!" Dean yelled again panicked. 

"DEAN!" y/n yelled. Then she was silent. 

"Hello?" Dean said. 

"I'm sorry sir, one of our patients are very confused, you wont be bothered again," The man said

"Wait!" But the phone was disconnected. 

"Son of A Bitch." Dean said as he quickly dialed Bobby and Ellen's number.


	9. The nightmare continues

Dean dialed the number to the institute and held his breath till someone answered. 

"St Lukes." A young woman said. 

"Yes, My name is Dean Winchester. You have my wife y/n Winchester there. I want to speak to her now!" he demanded. He could feel Bobby and Ellen watching him from across the room. 

"Um... I don't believe we have a Winchester as a patient." She stammered taken back by his request. 

"Listen Lady Don't bull shit me! She just called me a few hours ago from your damn hospital. I want to talk to her." he growled. 

"I'm sorry sir, but our patients are not allowed phone calls. And I can assure you that we do not have a winchester registered here. Perhaps you are looking for a different institute." she said matter of fact like. 

"No, This is the right damn place. Look She shouldn't be there. I don't know what in the hell she is doing there, but if you don't put her on this phone I swear to God....." He let his words drift a bit. There was a moment of silence Then the phone went dead. 

"Son of a Bitch!" he said disconnecting. 

"Daddy?" y/os said worried. Dean turned and looked at his boy. He let out a large sigh trying to calm himself. 

"It's ok son." He said. 

"Mommy's dead isn't she?" he asked his dad. 

"What? No, she's fine. I talked to her on the phone earlier." he said trying to convince not only his boy but himself. Sam walked into the room his eyes blood shot from whiskey and worry. 

"No she's dead, like aunt Jo. And Grandpa John's next." he said his voice cracking abit. Dean bent down so that he and his son were eye to eye. 

"Your mother is not dead, and neither is your Grandfather. "He insisted. 

"I saw her die, and Grandpa, just like aunt Jo." he replied. 

"y/os, what happened to your aunt, was awful. But I assure you, your mother is alive, and your Grandfather is on his way here and he and I are gonna go get her ok." Dean said. y/os looked up at His uncle who was standing in the door way watching him. 

"Are mad at me?" he asked his uncle. Sam looked at his nephew confused. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I saw Aunt Jo die, and then she did. I'm sorry." he said. Sam's gaze softened. 

"In no way is this your fault, ok. I am not mad at you for anything." he told his nephew. y/os rushed to his uncle and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam swept his nephew up and hugged him tight. Dean stood as Ellen approached 

"He's to young to understand. in his mind he thinks the vision caused her death. Bobby and I tried to explain it to him, but he just doesn't get it." She said. Dean gave a quiet nod. He knew that if this gift continued for his son, it could be one of the worse things to happen to the child. The front door opened and they all looked as John lumbered in pissed. 

"Dad." Dean said 

"Dean, any word?" John asked. 

"They won't let me talk to her. They keep insisting she's not there." Dean said angrily. 

"Ok Then we'll go get her ass." John said. He noticed Ellen for the first time and made his way to her. 

"Ellen I am so sorry for your loss. Jo she was an amazing girl." He said hugging the woman. 

"Thank you John." she replied. 

He glanced up and Saw Sammy hugging y/os tightly, as if he was scared to let him go. 

"Sam?" he said. Sam looked up at his dad and their eyes met. The look in His youngest eyes scared him a bit. He knew that look all to well. It was the same look he carried for years after their mother was taken from them. Sam set the child down, and John crossed the floor to him. He pulled his son into a strong hug. Slowly sams arms went around his dad, letting his tears fall onto his shoulders. 

You laid in the room in a daze. Nothing seemed real. And you found yourself searching for simple things in your mind. What was your name again? Oh yeah y/n.. As you drifted in and out of conciousness you couldn't help but feel the life you knew slip away further and further into nothingness. 

John sat holding his granddaughter Mary in his lap while Jessica curled up close to him. y/os sat alone across the room looking as frail as the day he was born. While y/ys played with his toys in the middle of the room. Dean explained the situation to his dad, and as he spoke John felt more anger flair up inside him. 

"Ok so were gonna go get her ourselves. Drag her ass out of there if we have to." John said finally. Bobby came in the room. 

"Looks like it may not be that damn easy." He said. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"I've been doing a little research and making a few calls. This St Lukes. Governments been trying to shut them down for years, for inhumane treatment of their patients. But they can't prove anything. I talked to a friend of mine; he said people check in but they don't check out; records get erased and security is so tight no ones allowed in past the first level. They have inspections, but they have to be given notice first so plenty of time to clean anything unusual up before athorities can get their foot in the door." Bobby looked tired. Dean knew he hadn't slept in days. No one had. 

"Said it before, Demons I get, humans are assholes." Dean muttered. 

"Well it's not stopping us, we're getting your daughter the hell out of there." John said. y/os stood panicked. 

"No you can't go!" he yelled at John. Every one starred at him surprised. 

"Y/os..."John started. 

"No Grandpa you can't go! You'll die too!" he said panicked. John sat Mary down on the other side of him and stood. 

"Son, your dad told me about your dreams. Nothing is going to happen to me I promise." he said leaning forward arms out reached. The boy took a step back. 

"No... You can't.. You...." Suddenly he went pale and collapsed to the floor. Everyone froze for a second then sprang into action as the 4 yr old began to twitch. 

Y/os

There was talk loud talk but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. Then it stopped and he was somewhere else. Fear ran through his body as he made his way down a long hall as if he were actually watching a movie take place instead of being there. He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw his mother. She smiled at him, arms open wide and he ran to her. She enveloped him in her arms and he could feel her heart beat fast. Her skin was cold as ice, and he pulled back just a little. 

"Mommy, I was scared." he said. 

"No need to be scared. We will all be together soon." She said smiling. Then suddenly blood began to seep from her eyes and mouth. The boy's eyes widened with fear as he took a step back, bumping into someone, he turned to find his grandpa John pale and ghostly looking, as if he had no life in him at all. 

"Y/os... It's gonna be ok. " he said with an eerie voice. Then he watched as fangs grew from his grandfathers mouth. There was blood dripping from his lips. 

"We're gonna be together forever." John said. y/os turned and darted past. There was a pounding on a door and he stopped and looked to see his dad frantically trying to bust the door down. He watched through the window of the door as Dean hit the glass trying to get his attention. 

"Daddy?"He asked confused as he starred. He pulled on the handle but it wouldn't move. His dad was yelling at him and pointing. It looked as if he was telling him to run, but he couldn't make out anysound from the other side of the door. 

"What?" he asked starting to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. His grandpa John smiled down at him, his mother standing behind his grandfather. 

"We're gonna be together forever, son. It's ok. " she said. 

Dean

Dean held his son in his arms as the convulsions began to stop. His son's eyes opened and he looked at his father scared. 

"Don't let them kill me daddy." he said in a soft voice. Dean pulled his son to him and held him. His eyes darted up at his father and the others as they all stood stunned trying to figure out what in the hell was going on.


End file.
